Love makes Things Harder
by Crimson Demon of the Shadows
Summary: "I knew you were faking that smile! You idiot, don't you think we can hear you screaming at night. I know you're trying to protect us Naruto but you're only making things worse. Tell us what's going on." I SUCK at summeries so hears a line from the story.
1. Chapter 1: Friends and Nightmares

Love makes Things Harder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly)**

**A/N: This is my second or first, depends on which one I post first, fan fiction ever! I'm very hopeful in that it won't turn into a big mess, no guarantees, so hears the first chapter**

**READ & REVIEW ~ Crimson Demon of the Shadows**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Friends and Nightmares<p>

It's dark and cold but Naruto didn't care as long as he made it back to the orphanage without being beaten again. He stayed close to the walls, took alleys instead of the streets, and never ever came out of the shadows. Just yesterday Naruto took a wrong turn and things went south.

He was heading home but got lost and had to spend an hour or two looking for a familiar street or alley. When Naruto found the path again he nearly fainted, he would have to go out of the safety of the shadows and onto the wide dark street. There were very few people on the street but it only took one to hurt him. He knew this from experience.

Naruto had made a mad dash for the other street and thought he would be safe but when he turned to go down the alley that lead to the back door of the orphanage he hit something hard that let out a grunt. Naruto fell to the ground hard and looked up to see a man. The man stared at him with those eyes, the hateful eyes and he screamed 'Monster!'. Naruto instinctually put his arms to cover his face as the man kicked him. Naruto began to cry silently as not to draw any other people to himself but man started cursing at Naruto and others came to see what was happening. They didn't even hesitate to help beat the little boy up.

Soon they all left after feeling that they won against the cruel beast that had destroyed the village five years ago. Naruto was in so much pain that even a ninja wouldn't be able to handle it! Naruto had to get in his small broom closet known as his room. He guessed he had a broken nose, sprained arm, and a cracked rib plus several cuts including a really large gash on his face.

Naruto entered the building knowing not to let his guard down and slowing but quietly made his way to his room. One of the kids who also lived at the orphanage stepped out of the bathroom to find the bloody blond and walked right back into the room and locked the door behind him, meaning Naruto couldn't wash the blood out of his hair with clean water. He let out a sigh.

When he finally made it to his room and turned on the small light hanging from his ceiling he saw his things sprawled around the room! Someone must have gone though the small amount of things he had. Naruto walked to the middle of the room and saw pieces of paper spread out. Naruto recognized it as the one thing he cared for, a picture of himself as a baby being held by a old man. It was the only comfort he had was torn up and in pieces on the ground.

Since the encounter with the adults, Naruto had mostly healed but still, Naruto could feel the pain of his one photo being torn up, compared to his broken arm it was nothing.

* * *

><p>"Naruto? Naruto are you alright?" said a soft voice, "Naruto?" He felt himself being shaken awake.<p>

Naruto blotted upright and looked around the room fast before realizing that he was not on the street but in a small wooden house that he immediately recognized as Captain Yamato's work. He turned to see Sakura sitting beside his makeshift bed with a worried expression on her face.

"Naruto are you ok, you were yelling while you were a sleep. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Sakura looked very concerned with the state she found her teammate in. But it hasn't been the first time she found him like this.

Naruto didn't know what to say or do, usually he didn't have these dreams from his past.

But ever since he almost turned into the demon fox they came more often. Instead of having them once a month he was having them three times a week and he was sure Sakura had noticed. He didn't want to worry Sakura nor did he want to think about his past again, that dream was more then enough to remind him. Naruto shivered.

"Sakura… what happened yesterday?" Naruto asked just to make sure that this wasn't a dream but was obviously trying to hide his mass panic. He swore he could still feel the pain from wounds in his dream.

_Why does the day matter and what does does this have to do with his dream? _Sakura thought puzzled by his question. "Yesterday we finished our mission and are now heading back to the village. But Naruto is there-"

"Nothings wrong. It was just a bad dream, that's all! I'll see you later Sakura." He was still shaken by his dream but managed to get up and walk out door leaving a worried Sakura behind.

As he left all Naruto could do is remind himself that people can't hurt him now, at least not with that excuse, and that he had friends that are more precise than any photo couldbe. He could relax for now.

* * *

><p>Team Kakashi was running to through the forest, jumping from one branch to another. Kakashi was talking to Yamato, and Sakura was trying to teach Sai some humanity but it wasn't getting though to him. Naruto stayed at the back of the group, not wanting anybody to ask him about his dreams. He knew everybody knew about them because of his screaming and panting during the long dark nights.<p>

"Let's take a small break." Kakashi announced and flipped onto the ground, followed by the rest of the group. Naruto stayed silent and again remained at the back of the group, which only made him more noticeable.

"Naruto is there something on your mind?" Yamato asked. It was obvious he was asking about the nightmares. Naruto tried his best to hide it under his false smile but he couldn't hide the dark cycles forming under his eyes from sleepless nights.

Kakashi noticed Naruto tensed when the question was asked but didn't say anything.

'_I have to think of a way out of this' _"I'm going to get some firewood." When he was about to stand up he was pulled back down by two black snakes. The snakes held him down tight to make sure he couldn't run away.

"Naruto keeping things that are bothering you to yourself won't make them go away." Sai was telling him with the same expressionless face as always. "We can help you with whatever's bothering you."

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say, if he told them then he could risk all of those horrible memories coming back at once. But if told them then maybe he would feel better but there was a high chance they wouldn't be ale to look at the village the same way.

"I have a headache." Naruto stated before sending chakra to his fingers and sliced the ink snakes off. He stood up when all of a sudden Sakura got up and slapped him across the face.

Naruto stunned by her action dropped his emotional mask, and Sakura stared hard at him. For the first time Sakura could literally see no hint of any happiness. This shocked her so much she had to take a step backwards to balance herself.

"I knew you were faking that smile! You idiot, don't you think we can hear you screaming at night. I know you're trying to protect us but you're only making things worse. Tell us what's going on."

Yamato was the next to speak up "Is it the akatsuki?"

"Is it your fight with Pain?" Sai added.

"Is it the Kyuubi?" Kakashi said and the others fell silent, still giving Naruto nervous stares. Naruto was as tense as could be.

Naruto tried to think but his headache increased the more he tried to focus. "I have a headache." He stated simply, it still increasing and he put his hand to his head in pain.

"Naru-" Sakura began but was cut of when Naruto's eyes rolled back and he collapsed!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think so far? I know its short but I couldn't wait to post it! Tell your Naruto pals about Crimsons awesome story. Read and Review I might post sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mind and Pain

Chapter 2: Mind and Pain

* * *

><p>Naruto felt water up to his ankles and sensed that horrible chakra once again. He opened his eyes to the familiar giant bars that held the demon fox. A sever ran down his spine as two large blood-red eyes looked down at him, a sharp smile crossed its face. A paw dashed out of the cage and grabbed Naruto, hard. He felt one of his ribs break and the claws digging into his flesh.<p>

"**Flesh bag, nice to see ya! Have you been enjoying those wonderful dreams I've been sending you?" **The kyuubi smile wildly, **"Think of it a gift from me to you, for all you're hard work putting me back in this cage after I helped you with Pain." **The Kyuubi snarled at Naruto, he was obviously trying hard not to rip the squirt to pieces.

"You were the one sending those horrible dreams?" It was less of a question and more like an angry yell. "Who said you could have my memories!"

"**Those aren't your memories, they're mine."** The wide smile the fox wore turned to a grin, as if he wasn't as happy by what he was going to say next. **"I was inside you but I still saw and felt everything. That's why I hate you puney mortals, you do everything out of fear and are always claiming to be brave, bah! You don't know the meaning of the word!" **The fox's face displayed disgust then he took a deep breath as if to clam himself from his sudden outburst.

"Why didn't you do anything then, you could have scared them away!"

"**The stupid seal was still fresh, it was stronger. But now I can simply slip my chakra in and out without any problem, the seal is weakening. I can call you here anytime I want. And with that idiot Jirai-"**

"Shut up you little fur ball!" Naruto felt the claws did deeper into his skin. He coughed up some blood. "Y-you can make me have nightmares but you can't t-talk about pervy

sage like that!" Naruto, when finished his rant, closed his eyes and willed himself awake.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Naruto fell foreword Sakura catching him and slowly lowered him to the ground as the others rushed over. "Naruto can you hear me, Naruto!" Sakura started to panic but reminded herself that she was trained by the best, she could do this. Sakuras hands started to glow green as they moved/hovered across his body, nothing. She checked again, nothing.

"Well?" Yamato asked leaning over Sakura.

"Nothing, there's no sign of anything that could have caused Naruto to collapsed."

"Let me have a look." Sakura stepped out of the way as Kakashi walked toward the blond, pulling up his headband to revile his sharingan. At first Narutos chakra network looked fine but then exploded with red chakra. "Get back!" Kakashi yelled as the group stepped back as the red chakra whipped around Naruto, lashing out. A poor tree got hit and fell over, at closer glance it looked like it was torn in half and burn marks all over the tree.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhgggggggg!"**_ Narutos eyes opened and his whole body tensed as burn marks from the chakra appeared. His eyes started switching from blue to red, and then they were flashing between the two violently. The chakra dissipated leaving Naruto once again lying on his back, but this time his appearance had changed.

His finger nails were claw-like, his canines extended making them more fang-like, his hair more spiky and messy like a animal, his whisker scars more defined but the most shocking was that his eyes were only slightly opened reveling blood-red slited eyes.

They all stared at there beloved friend before them, all shocked by what just happened. _'Wait what did just happen?'_

They were all shaken out of there shock by Naruto, who coughed up some blood as gashes appeared on his chest. The heavily bleeding wounds looked large and clean, as if something smooth and sharp made the cut.

Sai was the first one to rush over to Naruto, while also pulling the frozen Sakura along with him. This is the not the worst Sakura has seen Naruto, but the scream was so… horrible that she just froze.

'_Naruto what's happening to you?' Sakura mentally screamed. _"Captain Yamato are you suppressing the demon, he needs the fox to heal him?" Sakura said looking down on the horrible scene. "No I'm not doing anything. Kakashi what do u see?" Everyone turned they're eyes to Kakashi who still had his sharingan activated.

"I-I can't see chakra! Sakura can you heal him enough to travel, we need to get him to Lady Tsunade?" "Kakashi, the village is still five hours away!" Yamato yelled but quickly turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Not by bird."

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked up from her huge amounts of paperwork as she heard running in the hall that lead to her office. The door burst open as Shizuna stepped in, she held a scroll in her hand that read "Urgent".<p>

"What is it Shizuna?" Tsunade asked with a little bite of concern in her voice.

"We've received a message from Sai," Shizuna said between pants "it's Naruto! He has been severely hurt and are now flying on Sais ink birds here. He has requested that you meet team Kakashi at the hospital to treat Narutos wounds!"

"Isn't Sakura with them? If she can't handle the injuries then… Shizuna tell all the available doctors to make their way to OR one and to prepare for the worst!" "Got it!" Shizuna sprinted out of the room.

'_Naruto! Hang in there!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short :P. I don't really have any ideas for the plot. Also there will be NO ROMANCE in this story for I am too young. If you have any ideas for pairings please let me know and any advice on how to write or anything like that I would fully appreciate.**


End file.
